


Upon the Highest Bow

by scrub456



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: Crowley is convinced (therefore it must be so) that if a tree is going to be decorated for the silly season, there is only one proper topper.Just a sketchy (literally) little thing. ♡
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 74





	Upon the Highest Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts), [Dodoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodoa/gifts), [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/gifts), [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts), [jcShellyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcShellyg/gifts).



> Merry, happy, lovely, joyful wishes to you, my dear friends, however you choose to celebrate (or not). ♡♡♡


End file.
